


(cursed) coffee shop au - short 1 : yuugi crashes the weekly monster world session

by hhhomunculus



Series: the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au | cursed coffee shop au [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Citronshipping (if you squint), Heartshipping, M/M, and off brand dnd, atem and yuugi are related, he's really obvious, mentions of monster world, ryo and akefia are related, ryo is a gay for yuugi, the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au, there is no actual off brand dnd whoops, thief king bakura is called akefia in this, we have gays, welcome to my kitchen, ygo oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: a oneshot for my yugioh au, which is kindly dubbed either the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au or the cursed coffee shop au-ryo, akefia, atem, malik, otogi, and mai have a monster world group. atem decides to bring his cousin, yuugi, to one of their sessions. shenanigans ensue.





	(cursed) coffee shop au - short 1 : yuugi crashes the weekly monster world session

**Author's Note:**

> synopsis: time comes round again for the weekly monster world session hosted by ryo and akefia! but atem’s mystery guest, who he said he would be bringing earlier, turns out out to be ryo’s crush, mutou yuugi from the kame game shop? damnit akefia, stop laughing!
> 
> word count: 658

_**chat : never let ryo be dm again** _

_gambling king: yo guys_  
_gambling king: would it be ok if i brought a friend with me tonight’s mw session_

_florence: are they actually any good at the game?_

_gambling king: i don’t see why it matters :/_

_ultimate dm: it doesnt????_

_florence: i was just askING smh_

_namu: it rly doesnt matter_  
_namu: they can come along if they want, atem!_

_ultimate dm: yeah, they’re definitely welcome!_

_gambling king: ok thanks guys_

###### 

Ok, so when Ryo said it was fine for Atem to bring a friend to their weekly Monster World session, he didn’t know what to except. Probably just another pretty nerd (because somehow that was what most of the group were- pretty nerds) who has maybe never played the game before. That would have been fine, he supposed- that was something more expected.

What he did not expect, however, was for his brother’s rival to bring Mutou Yuugi, the boy who worked at the Kame Game Shop where Ryo got most of his games, and the boy who also happened to be the boy Ryo was crushing on majorly. The white haired boy had become a flustered mess the moment he saw the shorter boy enter the apartment after Atem, (it was Ryo and Akefia’s apartment, which was where the group had been meeting since day one,) because ‘oh god the crush is in my apartment but it’s so messy and i’m dressed in my goddamn grease-and-coffee-stained, hole-filled sweater that i would never willingly be seen wearing in front of him’.

Akefia, after he had seen Ryo’s flushed face and taken note of Atem’s guest, laughed at his brother’s misfortune, the sharp, bark-like sounds continuing until the flushed boy took it upon himself to shut Akefia up, launching on his half-brother and tackling him to the floor.

“Shut up!” He hissed repeatedly, smacking the darker skinned male who is just grinning and laughing.

“Are we interrupting something, Ryo?” Another voice asked, and the boy paused in the attacking of his brother, looking up to stare at the speaker. As he took note of tanned skin and blond hair, coupled with lilac eyes, he let out a huff, standing up and pointing at Akefia, who was still on the floor, now giggling.

“Akefia won’t stop laughing at me, Malik!” He said, not noticing how Atem and Yuugi had gotten closer, the former watching with obvious amusement and the latter watching with curiosity, almost as if thinking ‘wow, this is my cousin’s Monster World group? What a bunch of weirdos.’ Malik just laughed, rolling his eyes and patting Ryo on the shoulder.

“Well gee, I would too Ryo. You’re just…. So hard to not tease.”

This clearly displeased the barista, and he smacked Malik, turning away as the blond lent Akefia a hand to help him up (which the still-giggling man took, Malik pulling him up.)

“He’s such an idiot.” Ryo muttered, before turning an apologetic grin to Atem and Yuugi (mainly Yuugi, because Atem- although he was the current newest member to the hell-sessions- was pretty much used to the half-siblings fighting) and shrugging, praying that his face wasn’t too red from embarrassment. “So uh, sorry about that! Akefia is an asshole. Normally he’s a bit nicer when we have guests that aren’t the usual Monster World group, but… he spares no mercies when it comes to me.”

The boy shrugged, before smiling brightly as he saw two more people enter the apartment- Kujaku Mai and Otogi Ryuji, the last two members of the Monster World group.

“Mai, Ryuji! Welcome!” He chirped as he peered over the two males in front of him, waving at the two people who had just entered before continuing. “Well… it seems like everyone is here! So let’s get started, shall we? I have a great world we can play for our new campaign, seeing as it’s my turn to be DM…”


End file.
